Passage à l'acte
by ticoeur
Summary: John se décide enfin ! pas de suite, le second chapitre est une note de merci's
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut !

On est mardi, et je ne vais pas déroger à ma règle qui est : Les OS, c'est le mardi !

Alors en voilà un écrit il n'y a pas longtemps, un petit truc qui vous fera passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie...  
Je vous la présente :

**Son titre ?** Passage à l'acte.

**Son genre ?** Romance.

**Son rating ?** K

**Son résumé ?** C'est le bon soir, John se décide !

**Disclaimer...** Mis à part l'histoire, rien ni personne ne m'appartient.

Allez, j'vous laisse, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Passage à l'acte...**

Assis tout au bout de la jetée, John réfléchissait. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé, depuis qu'ils étaient venus sur Atlantis et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire...

Puis il leva la tête et juste à ce moment là, les nuages s'éparpillèrent, laissant apparaïîre une des lunes.

Mais une de ces petites boules de "coton" flottante resta et celle-ci se transforma en un immense sourire.

-Bon et bien même si je n'avais pas demandé l'aide du ciel, je crois que je peux y aller quand même... Murmura t-il en baissant la tête.

Il passa la main sur la poche de son pantalon et son sourire se crispa un peu en sentant la légère déformation de ce qu'elle contenait.

-Allez ! Un peu de courage que diable ! Elle ne va pas te manger...

Une grande inspiration et quelques secondes plus tard, il se leva et prit la direction de la porte...

oOoOo

Elisabeth était tranquillement assise devant son bureau. Il était tard. Même affreusement tard, si elle pouvait en juger par ses yeux qui la piquait un peu. Elle était restée trop longtemps devant son ordinateur...

Mais elle avait encore une chose à faire avant de s'octroyer le droit d'aller se coucher.

Il lui restait juste à lire une petite dizaine de pages du dernier rapport qu'elle avait écrit. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit parfait avant d'être envoyé au SGC...

oOoOo

John n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques couloirs de sa destinée. Et si son cœur battait un peu vite, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas eu le grade de lieutenant colonel pour rien.

Il était courageux, avait prouvé maintes fois qu'il pouvait prendre de graves décisions en toutes circonstances et que la mission qui l'attendait n'était pas la pire qu'il ait jamais accomplie !

Alors courage !

oOoOo

Frottant ces yeux qui commençaient à lui demander grâce, Elisabeth s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et détendit ses jambes sous son bureau.

Elle pouvait se permettre de se relâcher un peu. Etant donné l'heure qu'il était, il n'y avait presque plus personne debout dans la cité...

Sauf elle, bien évidement...

oOoOo

John arriva dans la salle d'embarquement et leva la tête. Et là, le découragement le saisit. La lumière était encore allumée, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose :

Le docteur Elisabeth Weir était encore debout.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Se dit-il, comme pour se donner du courage.

Et machinalement, il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

Le contact de quelque chose de métallique et froid dans sa main droite lui envoya un petit frisson dans le dos.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de flancher maintenant. Tu as pris la bonne décision, alors tu y vas !

Prenant son courage à deux mains et sortant celles-ci de ses poches, il grimpa les marches menant au bureau de la dirigeante...

oOoOo

Elisabeth regarda l'heure sur son portable et décida qu'elle en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Après tout, jamais elle ne s'était accordée le moindre petit relâchement dans son travail. Alors ce fichu rapport attendrait finalement qu'elle ait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'être envoyé !

oOoOo

John était arrivé devant la porte et la regarda. Il la trouva particulièrement fatiguée...

Et il grimaça après avoir regardé sa montre. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il était plus de vingt trois heures.

-Vous savez que le sommeil est le meilleur des remèdes contre la fatigue ? Lâcha t-il après qu'elle ait baillé assez bruyamment.

-Bon sang ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! S'exclama t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Désolé... Murmura alors John en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non, vous n'avez pas à l'être... vous avez raison...

-Je sais... j'ai toujours raison... Annonça t-il en souriant.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre McKay quand vous dites ça... Rétorqua t-elle en souriant aussi.

John ne répondit pas, soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

John prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha du bureau. Puis il mit sa main droite dans sa poche et la ressortit, pour la tendre devant une Elisabeth qui ouvrit grand la bouche en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait été capable de ça !

Et pourquoi ce soir ?

Et pourquoi maintenant ?

-Mais... Commença t-elle.

-J'ai bien réfléchi...

-Vous êtes sûr ? Réussit-elle à dire.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr...

-Moi ? Continua t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui Elisabeth... le voulez-vous ?

La dirigeante se leva et s'approcha de son chef militaire.

-Mais... mais c'est une sacrée décision...

John la regarda bien en face et Elisabeth put lire dans ses yeux comme une supplique.

-Oui... je veux bien... Ajouta t-elle finalement.

John lui fit alors un beau sourire, lui prit la main et y déposa doucement ce qu'il tenait.

-Voilà, vous avez mon avenir entre vos mains...

-C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites...

-Je suis sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision...

Elisabeth regarda ce qu'elle avait dans la main et serra fort les doigts dessus. Dire qu'elle était étonnée relevait d'un grand euphémisme !

Mais elle était fière.

Le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard avait enfin osé lui demander !

Ce n'était pas rien, quand même !

-On va dans mes quartiers ? Proposa le militaire d'une voix basse.

Elisabeth, tout émue, ne répondit que par un signe de tête et suivit John qui marchait en direction de la porte du bureau. Mais il s'arrêta juste avant de la franchir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, John... S'exclama Elisabeth avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de vous demander ça, vous savez...

-Je le sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne le regretterez pas.

John se tourna vers elle.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est la première fois que je demande ça alors...

-Je vous promets que je ne vous couperai pas les oreilles ! S'exclama t-elle en brandissant la petite paire de ciseaux qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Puis elle descendit les escaliers en riant.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, finalement... Ronchonna John en passant une main dans sa touffe de cheveux indisciplinée.

Mais il la suivit quand même.

Après tout, même la lune et les nuages lui avait fait un sourire, alors il pouvait y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOo**

**Fin...**

**oOoOo**

Voila ce que donne une auteuse en mal d'histoire quand elle doit couper les cheveux des mâles de sa famille.  
Bon, j'avoue que moi, maintenant, j'ai une tondeuse. C'est nettement plus pratique et au moins, je ne risque pas de faire de "vagues" ! lol !

_Par contre, j'ai déjà entaillé les bouts d'oreilles avec les ciseaux, avant d'avoir cette tondeuse^^_

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit bout de fic, et qu'au moins, j'aurais amené un léger sourire à vos lèvres ?

_En tout cas, merci de me lire..._


	2. note de merci's

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Ce chapitre sera dédié aux personnes qui auront reviewvé ma fic mais qui ne sont pas enregistrés. Et comme je ne peux pas leur répondre personnellement, je le ferais ici. Cette note sera donc mise à jour à chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire.

Et je commence par :

Merci **Oceania88** ! Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé et encore plus que tu la commente ! Merci beaucoup et bonne journée !

Merci **Fanfan** ! Et moi, je te remercie d'avoir laissé un trace de ton passage sous la forme d'une review. C'est toujours gratifiant d'avoir un message parce que c'est le seul salaire d'un auteur. Et quand en plus, c'est pour le remercier d'écrire, ça fait encore plus plaisir. Merci encore et bonne fin de journée !


End file.
